Lluvia ácida
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: En síntesis; Itachi es "inocente"./ Este fic participa en el "Reto Fictober" del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas".
1. Uno

**Personaje/Pareja(s):** Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha.

 **Desclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Kishimoto.

 **Advertencias:** "What if?", ubicado en el supuesto donde Sasuke se entera de la verdad de su hermano, Itachi se salva y ambos viven en Konoha. El fic es un tanto... oscuro, breves insinuaciones de incesto. Relaciones sexuales, ideas homicidas, etc. Oh, otra, no sé de Boruto, y me vale un pepino.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el_ ** _Reto Fictober_** _del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

* * *

 **Palabra sorteada:** Drenaje

* * *

 _ **Uno**_

* * *

Había contado el tiempo; una, dos veces, tres… vivía su vida contando. Rehaciendo una historia perdida y olvidada. Lamentando lo robado y maldiciendo al que hurtó. Jurando, mil y un veces, hacer pagar lo sufrido…

Entonces, el conteo terminó, ya no había cadáveres de inocentes, ni villano atroz. Todo se fue por el drenaje. El reloj ya no servía, porque Sasuke no concebía qué hacer con sus lamentos ni conteo, cuando… Todo era nada.

Todo se debía a Itachi.


	2. Dos

**Género:** Friendship

 **Palabra:** Tranquilo

* * *

 _ **Dos**_

* * *

En días ufanos y de tranquilo son; Itachi se daba fuerzas para sonreírle. Contar una anécdota agridulce de infancia conjunta o hasta tomarle el pelo. El pecho de Sasuke, en la entrañable mezcla de sensaciones, se reconocía perdido. Y quería decirle:

 _«¿Cómo es que aun te quiero, hermano?»._

La amistad dentro de su hermandad nunca había sido opción. De niño, Itachi era muy perfecto como para pensarlo un igual, de grande… existía esa molesta sensación que solía acecharlo. Aquella que le hacía ver largas horas a su hermano. Pensando si debería ahogarlo con una almohada por las noches o arroparlo.


	3. Tres

**Palabra:** Doble.

* * *

 ** _Tres_**

* * *

Algunas noches _él_ aparecía en sus sueños. Con ropajes manchados de sangre, sonrisa retorcida e irónica, y palabras voraces que comían su psiquis y lo reducían a la misma nada. La desesperación era un acompañamiento.

Solía despertar bañado en sudor, con lamentos casi muertos en la garganta, y un temblor patético que cundía su cuerpo. Si tenía suerte, su hermano acudía. Si tenía mucha más, él no lo hacía.

.

A veces pensaba que estaba en un juego de doble cara. Uno donde el ejecutor propinaba caricias, y el héroe no tenía misericordia. Siempre estaba atento a qué panorama tocaba.


	4. Cuatro

**Personaje a aparecer:** Kurenai.

 **Palabra:** Venenoso.

* * *

 **Cuatro**

* * *

Cuando Kurenai gemía, siempre tenía el impulso de callarla. Cerrarle la boca, a pesar de haber causado aquella súplica amorosa. En otras, le daba ganas de retirarse.

No solía hacer nada de eso, y en cambio, empujaba más profundo y fuerte, mientras enterraba su cabeza en el pequeño recoveco de su cuello. Ahí solía acariciar su cabello, su piel, y hasta sus ojos. En el momento cúspide, su mente se alejaba y volaba, pensando… oh, pensando…

.

En las noches, solía tragar las náuseas y orar porque el venenoso deseo no lo engullera entero.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Terrible, pero no hubo de otra, a la hora de pensar, en qué hacer con Kurenai y Sasuke -¿wtf?, creo que ni se han hablado- no pude evitar juntarlos de esta forma. Mi idea, siempre fue hacer una historia con claros indicios SasuIta, pero sin llegar a serlo. Kurenai en ese sentido es perfecta, cabello largo, piel pálida, ojos rojos y pestañas largas, ¿a quién podrían recordar?_


	5. Cinco

**Palabra:** Asado.

* * *

 _ **Cinco**_

* * *

Itachi era vegetariano. Lo ridículo del hecho, era que recién se enteraba de ello.

De alguna forma, lo veía como una traición, y mientras comía, pensando en cómo su hermano, no probaría el pollo asado, la carne a la parrilla, ni el estofado de cerdo; observaba sus labios farsantes que causaron la tragedia.

El miramiento duraba más de lo debido, y ante la consciencia, bajaba la mirada a la mesa; casi avergonzado. Luego retomaba el contacto. Pensando si su hermano estaba lo suficiente ciego para no saber, el cómo germinaba aquella flor maldita, que él mismo había plantado.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bien, aclaraciones -en síntesis, un testamento-.

Sé que hice un fic en uno de los retos de este foro, donde hablaba de la misma temática -que nada es una copia, solo está basado en lo mismo-. De esa forma, creo que es obvio decir, que me apasiona este "what if?", ya que como una amante de esta pareja, el bad romance, y el fic de **ex delicium delirium** de **PureWaterLily;** es perfecto.

Sin embargo, como ven, no es fácil, es una historia de amor -fraternal-, odio, y a veces, deseo.

Pregunta: ¿Sasuke está siendo un idiota? La verdad, no lo creo. Luego de años de no ver el manga, este último hice un pro con una amiga, al respecto de esta pareja -un pro muy anti-, y ahí me di cuenta que Itachi fue un asco de persona en todo el proceso del manga, en especial con Sasuke. Kishi lo santificó demasiado, lo volvió un ser perfecto, pese a que, como tal, era un homicida -genocida, en realidad-. Y nos deja la duda de si era un cobarde manipulado, o si en cambio, era un hombre de sangre fría, donde su fin justifica a sus medios.

Y bien, eso, ¿A alguien le gustó?

 **PD:** Ahora me sortearé a Konan, y con suerte hago ItaKonan.


End file.
